The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to background rebuild of data objects in an erasure coded storage system.
The amount of data enterprises store has increased at an incredible rate. Research firms present statistics that data is being generated at a rate of multiple petabytes of data per day. For large amounts of inactive data (i.e., data that is rarely accessed), low cost storage solutions are offered. These low cost storage solutions take advantage of the low cost storage devices, which can have corresponding higher failure rates.